1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pull tab apparatus, and more particularly, to a pull tab apparatus that may be easily connected to and disconnected from a slide fastener by a user.
2. Background Information
Slide fasteners often rely on a pull tab apparatus for effective operation. For example, a pull tab apparatus may be manipulated by a user to move a slide fastener such as a zipper in various directions. Pull tab apparatuses and slide fasteners may be used for various articles such as clothing garments, garment bags, backpacks, purses, luggage, camping equipment, vehicle/boat covers, and/or other articles.
With current pull tab apparatuses and slide fasteners, a problem arises when a pull tab apparatus breaks. In particular, when such breakage occurs, a user may be prevented from using the slide fastener. For example, certain slide fasteners such as zippers may include a locking mechanism in the zipper head that must be disengaged before the zipper can be moved in any direction. Accordingly, when a pull tab apparatus breaks with such a zipper, the locking mechanism may remain engaged and thereby prevent the zipper from being used. One solution to the foregoing problem is to replace the entire zipper head. While the cost of replacement parts with this approach may be relatively small, the labor costs can be cost-prohibitive for many users.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pull tab apparatus which avoids the foregoing deficiencies, and can thereby be easily connected to and disconnected from a slide fastener by a user. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.